<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go On A Date by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535943">Let's Go On A Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassie Lang and Peter Parker are like siblings, Cooper Barton and Peter Parker are cousins, Dating, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Self-Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Peter and Harley's date from Chapter nine<br/>2. The double date that was mention in chapter nine<br/>3. Kate and Cooper's date that was mention in chapter nine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Kate Bishop, Harley Keener/ Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Riri Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harley and Peter's Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter was enjoying himself as they got to the restaurant. He smiled as Harley kissed his cheek. It was a little surreal. One minute, he was asking his lastest crush out and the next he was going on a date with Harley. As they sat down Peter started up a conversation to help with the nervous feeling he was getting.  They talked about family, which made Peter go into the whole story about how he was related to Tony in the first place. Harley told him about how he met Tony and the adventure which he had with Tony. He also talked about rebuilding the Iron-Man suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someday I want to be part of the Avengers,” Harley told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do too,” Peter said. Harley excused himself to the bathroom while Peter looked at his phone in horror as he read the chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Parkner Chat:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: Stop!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad: When did Peter get in the chat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iron&lt;3: Since I put him in the chat. How is the date?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: It is great. He left for a second. I thought I would yell at you guys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: Also, Tony you never told me about Rose Hill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: Why did you let Harley stay in that hell hole? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad removed Peter-Man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t believe his dad. He turned to Harley returning. Peter almost melted as Harley smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, a group chat,” Peter said. His phone buzzed and he looked down. He couldn’t lose this opportunity. He gave Harley an apologetic look before responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Parkner Chat:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>GuyinChair added Peter-Man </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: I’m back losers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: Tony guess what Harley told about you this time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint: Previously on Baby Stark versus Papa Stark</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint: Peter found out a bunch of dirt on his date </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint: What will Tony do about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad removed Clint </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scott added Clint</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint: I’m Back Bitches!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott: You are making me regret this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint: I forgot Cassie was in here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: Clint we need to have a talk about you saying bad words in front of my baby sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott: When did you two become related?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: Cassie and I are the younger members of the Bug Squad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GuyinChair: Did Cassie really kick your behind?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: Cassie! You weren’t supposed to say anything!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stinger: I did though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter-Man: Well you shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley grabbed his phone. He looked at the chat and started typing which annoyed Peter since Harley had been annoyed with him about texting. Harley switched to his phone before he looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got into that chat before me? How?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riri let me in when I asked her to add me to the chat,” Peter told him. Harley grabbed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should ignore them and focus on us.” Harley said. Peter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Peter tell me what you think about AC/DC?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AC is how you cool a house,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel sorry for Tony but he is in luck that I will be introducing you to some of the best music,” Harley said. Peter smiled at Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure and I will introduce you to Fall Out Boy,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Harley asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever seen Big Hero 6?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Baymax?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the song in the designing of their suits scene is Immortals by Fall Out Boy,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the song Back in Black?” Harley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By Led Zeppelin?” Peter asked. Harley laughed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that is AC/DC, darling,” Harley said. Peter nodded embarrassed by the mix up. The two continued to talk about music and movie preferences. Peter’s music was a lot of pop while Harley seemed to be listening to country and rock. As they left Peter felt like everything was right as they got closer to the tower he promised he would kiss Harley before the night ended. As they rode upon the elevator he got the courage to kiss him right before FRIDAY told them they were on their floor. He kissed Harley on the cheek before running out of the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S IT!” Harley said as he went and tackled Peter to the ground. Peter flipped them around and pinned Harley to the ground. Harley tried to get out of Peter’s hold. Harley trying to get out must have touched Peter in a sensitive spot cause the next thing they knew they heard Peter moan. The two looked between each other. Peter started to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just…” Harley started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was your fault!” Peter said. Kate burst out laughing which led to Cooper and Riri laughing as the two looked over shocked. Peter felt the blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did the date go?” Riri asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not over,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “See you all in the morning.” Peter dragged Harley down the hall. He opened his door and led Harley into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally the date would end at the door,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda don’t want it to end though,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we have another one tomorrow?” Harley asked. Peter kissed him before pulling him on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Peter said against Harley’s lips. “Dad won’t care that I have a boy in my room. We just don’t go too far.” Harley kissed him back as the two enjoyed the end of their night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out this Parkner Server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Harley go on a double date with MJ and Riri</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riri watched as Peter, Harley, and MJ entered. She almost had a coffee with the money that Peter gave her before he left that morning. He had muttered something about getting herself coffee before he ran off to get to school. Harley and Peter and came out of Peter’s room that morning. Harley wearing some hoodie that Peter had to have stolen from Tony. Peter was wearing one of Harley’s hoodies as the two talked about anything they could think of to talk about. She watched as the boys and MJ ordered their drinks. Peter paid for all three as if he was keeping up with MJ’s demands. As soon as they had their drinks they joined her. Riri was nervous. This was her first date and she was so unsure about herself that she didn’t know if she should be okay with this date or if she should be freaking out. MJ was polite and asked her about herself. Harley and Peter quickly began talking between themselves leaving her to have to talk to MJ.</p><p>“So where do you go to school?” MJ asked.</p><p>“I actually graduated already. I skipped some grades. I currently have a job through Stark Industries. Well if you want to call it a job. It’s more of an internship,” Riri said. “You go to school with Peter and Harley right?” </p><p>“Yeah, Peter and I have known each other since we were in elementary school. He used to be scrawny back then. Everyone said he was actually a twig.” MJ said. Peter looked at her while Harley smiled at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I bet you were a cute twig,” Harley said.</p><p>“You know what, Harls and I have to head back to the lab. I’ll see you later Riri and I will see you tomorrow MJ,” Peter said as he started to leave. Harley said his byes as he followed after Peter. </p><p>“Those two are meant for each other,” Riri said.</p><p>“I’m glad Peter found someone,” MJ said. “I have to go soon but at the same time I don’t want to leave.”</p><p>“Homework?” Riri asked.</p><p>“Strict parents,” MJ said.</p><p>“I must have got lucky when I was given my parents because they don’t care if I move across the country for the opportunity of a lifetime,” Riri said.</p><p>“I would really like to go out again without the boys though,” MJ said. Riri nodded.</p><p>“Would this date include anything besides a coffee shop?” Riri asked.</p><p>“How do you feel about protests?” MJ asked.</p><p>“Depends on the protest what are some you are planning on going to?” Riri said.</p><p>“I’ll text you my list for the next month. Just find a date that works for you and we can meet at the tower and head over to one,” MJ said. Riri nodded. “But not for a date. What’s your favorite type of food?” Riri though about it.</p><p>“Pizza isn’t too bad as long as it is vegan,” She said. MJ smiled.</p><p>“I know a really good Pizza joint, I could pick you up on Friday about 7?” MJ said.</p><p>“It’s a date MJ,” Riri said. The two got up and head out the doors. They looked at each other before giving each other a hug. </p><p>“Once we have a proper date, I would think about a first kiss,” Riri joked.</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t be Peter and Harley, they move to fast for me,” MJ said.</p><p>“They sleep together last night. I didn’t put it on the chat, because I rather Tony find out on his own,” Riri said. The two waved goodbye as they left. Riri had a smile on her face and a wonderful plan on how to impress MJ on their second date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kate and Cooper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate and Cooper learn some things about themselves during their date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kate and Cooper walked through the park. They talked about their childhoods and their common interest. Cooper enjoyed his time with Kate but Kate felt uncertain. The whole time she fought with mixed feelings. She liked Cooper but she wasn’t sure if it was just a friendship thing or if she could possible feel more for the boy with time. She looked at the others in the park. They all seemed happy. Cooper looked at her worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I say something wrong?” Cooper asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just feel off right now,” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. You feel off,” Cooper said. “If you don’t like me just tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Kate said. “It’s not that I don’t like you. I think I’m not romantically attracted to you.” Cooper thought about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I’m not your type. Have you ever dated a guy before?” Cooper asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never dated,” Kate said. Cooper nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it possibly be that your attracted to girls and you never noticed because you were too busy hero-worshiping my dad?” Cooper asked. She thought about it but she was still unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try dating other people and see if it might be that I’m just not your type,” Cooper said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel so bad. You have a crush on me and I’m not even interested in you,” Kate said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m surprisingly used to being told I’m not someone’s type,” Cooper said. “Can I… Can I kiss you at least?” She nodded. He pulled her close and kissed her. They both moved apart quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree let’s see other people,” Cooper said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bad?” Kate asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the kiss was fine. It felt like I was kissing my sister though,” Cooper said. Kate laughed at that as the two of them headed back to the tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends?” Kate asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best friends,” Cooper said. They both smiled as they got back to the tower knowing that they would have each other’s backs. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone made a comment and I thought about it. I decided Kate and Cooper wouldn't work since I like them better as friends. They have some things in common that will come up later but I want to keep this small to give lead-in for the next section of YA Program.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>